1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a semiconductor storage device having a test function.
2. Description of Related Art
Before shipment, a semiconductor device is tested to determine whether or not the semiconductor device properly functions. In tests on semiconductor devices, probe pins of a tester are made to contact a plurality of pads of a semiconductor device at the same time and reception of test signals and detection of output signals are performed. Such tests are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-151299, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-163997, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H11-306796.